leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Runes Reforged
Starting from Pre-Season 2018, Runes and Masteries are being combined into a single system, which combines elements of both. AnnouncementRiot Pls: Leveling, IP, and RewardsUpcoming changes to leveling, IP, & rewards Summoners may choose two from a selection of 5 Paths, which are thematically similar to the three Mastery Trees from previous seasons. Each Path is structured like a Mastery Tree, with a number of slots that each have a selection of unique and mutually exclusive Rune options, with the player's Primary Path choice having additional slots, including a Keystone slot. The new system is available to summoners of all levels at no cost and can be customized in champion select, similar to Masteries. However, players may only have a limited number of saved pages but may purchase additional pages for convenience. Overview Summoners may choose two Paths: one Primary and one Secondary. You may not pick the same path twice. * The Primary Path has one Keystone slot and 3 Lesser slots. * The Secondary Path has a choice of 2 of the 3 Lesser slots. Each individual slot provides a unique selection of runes, similar to the branches of the former Mastery trees. There are five paths to choose from: * Precision (Improved attacks and sustained damage) * Domination (Burst damage and target access) * Sorcery (Empowered abilities and resource manipulation) * Resolve (Durability and crowd control) * Inspiration (Creative tools and rule bending) There is an additional Trait that grants a passive bonus based on the combination of your paths, most influenced by your primary path. Paths Trait Development Compensation For Previous Purchases :Note that and are being merged into a single currency in Season 2018. Existing Rune purchases will be compensated as described below: * Runes ** for tier-3 Marks, Seals and Glyphs, and for tier-3 Quints purchased prior to Season 2017 ** equal to 100% of the current value of runes purchased during Season 2017 up until the end of August. *** As of September 2017, all runes were reduced in price to but purchases after this date will not be refunded. ** Runebooks Ward skin for players who owned a Snowdown Showdown Limited Edition Rune or spent on runes. *** Owners of the Limited Edition runes will also receive a commemorative Summoner icon. * Rune Pages ** for each purchase. ** One Skin for a champion you own for every 4 pages purchased with (rounded up). Players who owned one of the limited edition tier 2.5 Snowdown runes will receive .Undisclosed compensation for Snowdown Showdown runes. Note that you will still keep any Rune Pages you've purchased as they are still used by the new system. Something To Spend All That Essence On To celebrate, as well as to give everyone something to spend tens-of-thousands of IP on, the following IP sale is set to occur: Mystery|Mystery Summoner Icon - Various| - Mystery| - Mystery Champion.png|Mystery Champion - Mystery Ward.jpg|Mystery Ward Skin - ?|Exclusive Rune Ward Skin - ?|Make It Rain emote - Hextech Crafting Gemstone.png|Gemstone - / / Warwick UrfTheManateeSkin.jpg|Urfwick - In addition, all players will receive an Emote that reflects how long they have been playing League of Legends. This Emote is tiered, and does not update beyond the initial award. ;Smallprint * Mystery content is guaranteed to be content you do not own. * Gemstones increase in price per one purchased, up to 3 per account. * Similar to Championship Riven and Championship Riven 2016, the original skin is receiving an upgrade and a vintage loading border. All original owners will receive the 2017 version for free. Trivia * During development, Precision and Sorcery were originally going to be Primary-only. Media Runes 2018 concept art 1.jpg|Concept art for the Domination crest. Runes 2018 concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of the Resolve crest. Runes 2018 concept art 3.jpg|Concept art of the Domination, Precision and Resolve crests. References Category:Runes Category:Masteries